Moonlight
by NellieWolf123
Summary: Pippin' movies back to La Push after her mother is tragically murdered, reunites with her BFF and cousin Brady, but something wierd is going on. (HORRIBLE ALERT) So sorry everyone! I lost interest, this was my first attempt at fanfiction and I butchered it, I am putting more research into my next book, and like this one, it is about wolves! Get excited!
1. Chapter 1

I am definitely not an accepting person. I mean she died 1 week ago, shouldn't I be crying? Or a mess? Or plain-old troubled? But I don't feel upset, I don't feel guilty, and I don't feel... well, anything at all.

Perhaps I should introduce myself, my name is Pippin' Atkin, and I am mentally insane, also known as(wait for it)a teenager. One week ago I was in my room reading a book when I heard my mom screaming her last earth bound noise, and it isn't the best background noise, that's for sure.

I ran out of my bedroom to find my mother, dead on the ground ,blood everywhere. That's all I saw before everything went black(did I tell you I am squeamish)

My mom was beautiful(was? Oh yea... she's dead)brown hair with a slight hint of grey twisted up in a bun, everyday. She and Dad divorced 3 years ago. I don't know why, they never did tell me. But I am pretty sure that is because of Aunt Rebecca.

Aunt Rebecca is, for starters not even my aunt, she is just Dad's old friend(girlfriend to be precise)and is actually really sweet. My mom was just jealous because Aunt Bec is prettier than her. So she broke it up. My mom is perfect in almost every way... except she had a major jealousy problem.

So I am moving back with Dad, he lives in La Push, Washington. I swear the rain there is eternal. But I guess it will be good to see him.

The doorway opens with a slam, "stupid police" I mutter under my breath. It is taking them forever to get my stuff out of the apartment. I mean seriously, I would go myself but blood just knocks me out like cold medicine.

"Hello? Miss Atkin"

I rush out of the room and find a middle aged man, with a mop of hair waiting for me. He holds out a clipboard for me to sign, he looks at me, he eyes filled with pity, I look away with disgust. In a few short strides I scribble my name and accept the package, or packages I should say. All of my mom's family(and some of Dad's too) have been sending me stuff. Stupid things, hand-me-downs, cards that say 'Get well soon'. My garbage is full of them. Well it is actually more of our garbage A.C. Kind of co-owns it now. He is my cool Uncle, or was...

He was cool before, I guess. But now all he does is fry scrambled eggs and stare at the 'Get Well Soon' letters. He is seriously taking this hit harder than me. I guess she was his favorite sister(and his only one for that matter). But I think his masculinity grew wings and flew away.

Yep one blow right there. I am selfish, just like my mom, only I am not jealous... I think. I never had anything to be jealous about. I was kinda spoiled growing up.

I look over at A.C. Asleep on the couch. It is the only time he finds peace. But me, I just read books. Books, and more books, Romeo and Juliet is my personal favorite, although I always cry at the end.(Weird I can cry about that, but not about my own dead mother?)

I run back into my room and plop down on my bed. Time for bed. I crank open the pie-hole in a monstrous yawn. The clock reads 7:17p.m. Well I have to be up early anyway. My flight leaves at 8:00.

Here in Canada, it is always cold, but I like it anyway. It seem peaceful, serene, like the mountains and trees are my friends. I haven't been to La Push since I was 13. I wonder if it has changed...

NEXT MORNING

"TOOT!" a blow horn goes off. I wake up with a start and fall off the bed, right onto a 3D version of Juliet.

"AHH! What the heck Uncle A.C!"

"Time to get up and get that rump out of bed Piper!"

"Agh!"

I swear even though he is grieving he totally guards that blow-horn with his life.

I quickly get rid of A.C. (this takes a lot of throwing pillows and insults) And through on a cotton T-shirt and comfy jeggings. No need for makeup today, just going to be flying, and waiting, and flying some more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally" I mutter under my breath. The flight from Edmonton to Washington was not pleasant. All that stinkin' baby would do was cry. And no I am not being insensitive, IT WAS A 7 YEAR OLD! You would think that the kid would realize that he was very close to being strangled or thrown off board. But no! He had to scream the whole 4 hours. Thankfully the travel agent was nice though. She offered to buy me a Bloody Mary, (should I know what that is?) Although she had this weird look on her face so I think she might have been joking.

Now I am here! Well almost, I still have to drive the two hours to get there. And with Dad, let me tell you he will probably be embarrassing me. He calls himself the ultimate multitasker, probably because he dances in the car while driving.(Really why does he think he have to do that for the whole world to see, when he could just do it in his room like the rest of us freaks.)

I step of the plane and nearly trip doing it. I curse and an old lady looks at me in surprise. I have the sinly urge to stick my tongue out at her but Dad comes around the corner just in time.

"Pipes!"

I run forward and he catches me in his arms.

"How are you doing Little Wolf?"

He looks at me with concern, he could be really handsome if you didn't insist on his 'lucky soul patch' I mean dark skin(He's native) and brown rockstar hair that falls to his shoulders.

"Fine, Dad"

I look around

"Is Aunt Bec here?"

He puts a hand on my should(he must be taking therapy) and looks into my eyes.

"Yep, she's waiting in the car"

I frown at him as we start walking.

"I wasn't lying, I am fine Dad"

"Sure, kid, whatever you say"

Geez, this is gonna take some work.

Okay, I guess the ride home wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Aunt Bec had brought a book for me to read(and interesting enough, I didn't get carsick). Besides when I wasn't reading I was being caught up on all the gossip.

Apparently there is a suspected gang in La Push, I asked who was in it and they both went quiet.

"Seriously guys, what am I missing here?"

Rebecca looks at Dad with the face that tells all.

"Brady"

I test the word out, they don't pass the test.

"Is Brady in it?"

Silence. Great, I'll figure it out myself.

Brady is my favorite cousin, we were BFF's before I moved away. We used to make mud-pies in the backyard and stomp on each-other's lego houses when we were little.

It'll probably be awkward now, me being a girl and him being a guy(in a gang!).

I put on my pouty face and open my book for the rest of the trip.

"We're here!"

I wake up with a start, (How was I even asleep? I slept 12 hours last night.) I look around at the beautiful green and get a little bit excited. Maybe it will be better than B.C. Maybe I will actually have some friends. I seriously doubt I will have a welcome party though. Who makes a welcome party for a girl with a recently murdered mom?

"We'll get your stuff, you just go up a check out your room"

See? Like I said, no lets me do anything. I look back at Aunt Bec and Dad chatting away and get furious for a second. I have to calm myself down when I tell myself it was mom's fault she died. The police have assumed it was murder, but I know what it really was, Suicide.

I open the front door and look around, hmm, they must have done some work in here. The house is prettier than before, it went from a stupid pink colour(my mom again) to a neutral yellow. Aunt Bec must have gotten her fake nailed hands on it.

I run/stomp up the stairs.(Hey, I got to at least play the part) And stomp down the hallway, 2nd door on the right. I open it and am speechless. Aunt Bec went all out, it is actually horrifying. My room is baby blue with a pink canopy bed(CANOPY!) and a beautiful maple dresser. Okay maybe it's not that bad. I still think she could've toned down the... well, CANOPY! At least it looks comfy.

"Oof"

I land on the bed, it feels like clouds. Yep, definitely could get used to this!

"TOOT!"

Okay maybe Uncle A.C. Isn't the only one with a blow-horn problem.

"Time to get up Little Wolf!"

My Dad yells at me then runs out of the room so he doesn't get hit with a pillow. I look at the clock 8:20.

"CRAP!"

I only have 10 minutes to get ready, how did I sleep this long?

I haul on the second pair of clothes from my carry-on, and don the makeup again.

You'de think with all this pity I could get out of school! I brush through my greasy/curly hair and frown. Right no time! And pull it back in a ponytail.

I rush downstairs to eat my breakfast, thankfully it does get you cinnamon toast. I grab a piece and sprint outside. Just in.. not time for the bus.

"Dang"

I shake my hands at the kids riding away.

"Okay, this is going to be fun"

I go inside, fill a water bottle and start running my heart out. Now don't get me wrong I like running. But I haven't done it since my mom died.

I run and run and run. I am flying. I don't know why I'm not tired. I'm just not. Soon the school bus is in view. The school bus? How did I get here so fast? I keep running and running. And don't stop until I am tailing the bus. The kids inside are gaping at me, I take a giant leap and grab hold of a bar.

The bus stops, am I in trouble? I look around the side. Nope, we are here. The La Push school.

Teenagers are everywhere mostly Native. I am one of those mostly. I might actually look okay had I not just forgotten my makeup and done a 2 mile sprint. I am breathing hard when I get off the bus(sort of) and everyone is staring at me. I look around for Brady, someone, anyone, to converse with before school actually starts.

But to no avail. All I see is a bunch of big body builder types sitting at a picnic table that looks much to big for them. One of them waves. I do a double take, BRADY! Hallelujah! When did he get so... hot?

I start walking toward the table.

"Hey Brady"

He stands up and I gape at his height. He must be around 6'4 ! I am only 5'2

He laughs at my gaping and gives me a hug, a humongous, bear hug.

"Okay, when did you get so stinking tall?"

He laughs

"A little while ago"

He admits.

"Oh, these are my buds, Jared, Paul, and Collin, remember Pippin'?"

After he pointed them out I recognized them. They totally didn't look like high schoolers anymore. No wonder everyone thought they were in a gang. Sitting beside Jared was Kim Olson, my old friend Kim!

Just gets up and runs over to give me a hug.

"Oh my Gosh Pippin, how are you doing?"

"Um, fine?"

"I heard about your mom, that must have been so horrible for you!"

"Yea, sure"

"Do you want to walk with me?"

"Sure"

We start walking away, Kim looked back, now I saw what was going on. Kim and Jared sitting in a tree, he must have a serious thing for her, you should've seen the way they looked at each other. Him all googly eyed and her blushing.

"So, when did that happen?" I asked, she blushed and giggled.

"A couple months ago, best boyfriend ever!"

I looked at her, a little envious now.

"Why does everyone think they are in a gang."

She concentrates hard for second. She always does that when she lies, her face starts to turn bright red and she looks flustered.

"Um, people are just afraid of the unknown I guess?"

"Are you asking me a question, or giving an answer?" I ponder; wow this girl is just as easy to read as she was 3 years ago.

"Look, there's Jennifer, why don't you say hi?"

This girl is seriously hiding something.

"But she hates me!"

I look around for Kim but she is already running back to Jared Cameron. I swear, I will get the truth out of that chick, if it's the last thing I do.

"Great"

I groan, I am alone again, and there's no use going back to the gang. I decide to go to the washroom to see if there is anything I can do about my appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

"RING!"

The bell chimes. I am filled with relief. All throughout the day I have gotten pity looks, and don't get me started on Jennifer. She has decided that to win points as a real human being she must befriend the girl with a murdered mother. All day she has been coming up to me pretending that I am in her type of crowd. I'd like to uppercut her face but I decided detention can wait until she is actually she starts being a bitch again.

I grab my backpack off the floor, I look up and jump up about a million feet. Brady is standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Thanks, I'll just tell my heart to restart"

"Oh, did it stop? I'm so sorry?" He comments sarcastically.

I glare at him

"What do you want Brady?" He looks taken aback by my rudeness.

"Look, sorry about Kim okay? She just doesn't know what to say. She thinks she's going to say something stupid and offend you."

I look at his face, good, he's being serious.

"You can tell her to chill, I'm seriously fine."

He is looking me in the eye, I swear he hasn't changed a bit, he can totally read my mind.

"A little to fine if you ask me" He is still staring at me, creepy much.

"Well I didn't, what do you want Brady?" He smirks

"You just missed the bus again" He points to the parking lot, "So you have to walk home with me"

I frown, when did Brady become a smartass?

"You conniving wolf!" I said sarcastically.

He looks surprised.

"What?"

"I called you a wolf, why are you so surprised? It was an insult"

I walk out the door leaving him in the dust. As soon as I am out of the school I break out into a run. Ahhh that's the spot, I am free again.

I am pacing myself to stay with Brady… Brady? I look back, he is following me! Whew I never took him for a runner, he is not even breaking a sweat. Let's see what if he can handle this. I speed up, look behind me, he's not even breathing hard, he smirks at me.

Okay! You're on brat! I go faster and faster, but he still kept pace with me, grinning away. I look back at him, so furious that I forgot to much sure it was a straight stretch.

"Ahh!"

I scream as I fall to the ground twisting my ankle into what seems like two pieces. His grin is gone.

"Oh my God! Pippin' are you okay?"

His face is full of concern

"Does my ankle look OW!"

He just grabbed it and snapped it!

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!" I am screaming in pain.

"It was dislocated, I put it back in place"

I look at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know it was dislocated?" He looks flustered again.

"We need to get you home, can you walk?"

I glare at him, I know he is ignoring the subject.

"Let me see, help me up"

I stick my hand up, he grabs it and abruptly pulls me up like I'm a feather. I slowly add pressure to my injured leg. No pain, weird.

"It's fine, it's not hurting anymore"

This is his turn to be surprised.

"It should atleast hurt a little bit"

"Well it doesn't, we should get going."

We start walking and about 10 minutes later we are at the house. I look at him.

"Hey Brady?"

"Yea?"

"Can you not say anything about this, to like, anyone?"

Dangit, you looks mischievous again.

"Sure, whatever you say, Pipes"

I wince at his stupid nickname for me.

"Thanks for walking me home." I mumble, and start inside.

When I cross the threshold of our house, I smell a gorgeous aroma. Mmmmm, chicken noodle soup, Aunt Bec's specialty. Sure enough, Aunt Bec is in the kitchen, chopping carrots.

"How was your first day Little Wolf?"

Don't worry Aunt Bec and Dad aren't together, she just wants me to have a female role model in the house. I like their nickname for me a lot better than Pipes, that nickname sounds stupid, manly, agghh!

"It was okay" I go for a piece of carrot but get my hand slapped away.

"Did you see Brady?" Her green eyes look at me with OF COURSE, pity.

"Yea, he walked me home."

"He sure has grown, hasn't he?"

"He makes me feel like a midget!" I joke

She laughs; I drop my backpack and head upstairs.

That's where Dad found me, two hours later, reading Romeo and Juliet (again). I look up to see a frown. He doesn't like me reading books that have death in them, he thinks it's unhealthy. (Which it is totally not!)

"How was your first day of school?"

"It was fine Dad" He looks at me suspiciously, "Really, I am telling the truth."

I get up and give him a hug.

"How was work?"

"It was fine, listen; you should eat something, come downstairs." He squeezes out of my embrace and heads downstairs. My Dad's a doctor, so anything health related is an order from the general.

I


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Pippin'!"

I looked behind see Kim running after me. The third day of school hadn't been any better than the first two. Everyone thinks I murdered my own mother. Seriously, they need to get lives and stay out of mine.

"My party's on Friday, would you like to come?"

I looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Her eyes look hurt, what did I do?

"Sure, I'll come" I smile at her and grab the invite.

"Great!"

Kim is turning 17 on Friday; she is almost a legal driver. Yea! Someone to chauffeur me around! Whew that sounds really selfish.

Lunch, I hate it, it is the same in every school, the jocks sit together, the individuals(that look exactly the same), the nerds, the normal people, and then there are the musicians(who, really suck at not sounding bad most of the time)

I walk over to a big elm tree, I swing my lunch bag around my body, and attempt to climb the tree. It is surprisingly easy, soon I am at the top, hidden in the leaves. They are like one way glass, it is perfect. Nobody can give me crap about my mother, nobody can trip me and-

"Watcha doing?"

"AHH!" I look behind me to see Brady perched gracefully on a branch. My foot slips off the branch… I am not falling, I am flying, it is wonderful! Until my arm hits a branch and nearly lops off, and then bam! Pain, pain is all I feel black, black is all I see, did that just rhyme? I hear voices, but I can't pick out any words. I hear a familiar voice, Brady! Yea, Brady make the noises go away.

"Is she awake?" There is concern in that voice… Brady!

My eyes finally respond.

"Hello?"

I look around; there is a wooden chair beside the bed. Wait, I'm in a hospital? I am fine, why did they take me here? Let me out, let me out!

Brady is sitting beside me, and by chance I happen to see the i.v. CRAP! Down I go

"I need out!"

"They can't let you out Pipes, you broke your femur." Brady grabs my hand, I hold his up and look at his muscular arm.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Brady realizes I am serious and grabs a garbage can(Just in time!)

The nurse runs over

"What happened?"

"Oh crap, needles make her sick!"

The nurse skitters away; I hope to call a doctor.

"You're going to be fine Pipes, just concentrate on my face."

I look into his eyes, deep blue, like water. Immediately I start to feel better. Then I realize something, my leg doesn't hurt anymore. I can wiggle my toes! I start to move my leg, it's fine! What were they talking about? It doesn't feel broken. I swing my legs to the side of the bed, Brady jumps up.

"What are you doing Pippin'?" He tries to hold me down.

"Brady, I'm fine, my leg's not broken, see?" I move it up and down.

He stares at me with a bewildered look on his face.

"But I saw the X-rays!" He starts, "Your leg was broken in two places!"

I yank the IV out of my arm. He just keeps staring, I am no longer in my clothes, I am in one of those stupid nightgowns with the open back.

"Pass me my clothes," I demand.

He stares at me while backing up, grabbing a bag my Aunt must have packed and handing it to me. I grab the bag, give him a look, and back into the bathroom. I just finished putting my shirt on when I scratch my arm, wait, this is the arm that hit the tree. I look at it, it is pretty much normal and what red spots are on it are going away. What is going on with me?

I come out and see a nurse and a doctor staring at me like I am the elephant in the room.

"I'm allowed to leave right?"

They both just nod their heads slowly. I walk up to them (The doctor is in the way)

"Excuse me" I shove past.

I emerge through the front glass doors into the waiting room. It is filled with people, Aunt Bec, Dad, Kim, Jared, Sam Uley, wait Sam Uley? What is he doing here?

"Pippin', what are you doing? They said you broke your femur?" Dad runs up to me.

"I'm fine Dad, I didn't break anything, they were wrong" I am interrupted.

"Young Lady! You need to get back in your room" An angry nurse that looks like the spawn of a troll is glaring at me, time to make a break for it.

"Um, actually I just forgot, I'm allergic to hospitals" I break out into a run, or would've if Jared and Sam had not gotten up while I was arguing with the nurse and blocked the doorway.

"You're not going anywhere" Sam says firmly.

I give him _the stare_ but he doesn't budge, I am determined to get past, I am angry, infuriated actually and I start shaking inside. But not like usual, this is like an earthquake erupting from my bones, Sam and Jared are horrified with… understanding? They move aside, I wonder why? It's now or never! The troll is closing in! I sprint through the opening in the shield and run away, far, far away.

The earthquakes are bigger now, coming from everywhere, they are like pure energy, seeping through my muscles and giving me the strength of the Hulk. I stop, it's too much, they are overpowering me and my body is changing, morphing, into something new, something better… a wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

I open my eyes; everything is so much prettier, clearer, and greener. The trees aren't just trees anymore, they are part of me, I am part of them. I look down at my feet, but they aren't feet, they are paws, big, huge, gorgeous paws. I turn my head and see my fur, my beautiful, wild fur, perfect deep brown fur.

Then I realize I am not alone, there is someone in my head!

_Hello Pippin', I am Sam Uley, do you know what you are?_

Then there are a million memories, coming to me all at once, but they aren't mine, they are through the eyes of different people, and suddenly I know everything.

Imprinting is where you meet someone for the first time after you changed and suddenly it's not the gravity holding you down, it's them, it's kinda like love at first sight but much stronger.

I am not really a werewolf, just a shape-shifter that happened to be stuck turning into a wolf whenever I get angry.

The other people in Sam's pack are: Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady.

All of a sudden I hear other people inside my head, they are all here now. And I realize something, they can read my mind, and I can read theirs.

_Please don't! _I cry out, they can't know, they can't, but it is too late.

THE NIGHT OF THE MURDER

I just got home after school

"Aww mom!"

She reeks of beer and wine, and is asleep on the couch, she must have lost her job again. Great, another week of tuna sandwiches.

"Mom, time to get up" I try to nudge her awake. She grabs my wrist and yanks me toward her

"Get me more!" She breathes in my face, I try to pull away.

"Mom, you're drunk, you need to settle down" She tightens her on my arm.

"Mom, you're hurting me, let go" She starts crying.

"You don't care about me! You never did, otherwise you would get me MORE!" She looks insane, her hair plastered to her face with spit, her eyes glazed over, and her makeup is smudged everywhere.

"Mom, it isn't like that, you're sick, you need help!" She pulls me closer, and closer and then… she slaps me!

I start running, sprinting to get to my bedroom but she keeps her hand tight on my wrist.

"Mom, stop!" I burst out crying, begging.

"GET ME MORE" Her eyes flash.

I see a bottle opener on the coffee table, in a flash she realizes what I'm doing and our hands reach it at the same time. We fight over it, pulling it back and forth, then it slips and punches her across the face. I have just enough time to run to my bedroom and lock the door.

"Let me in!" She whines as she tries to knock the door down.

"Go away! Never come back!" I scream as I grab the desk chair and set it in front of the door.

"Fine" and it went silent.

I waited a couple of minutes, and then I removed the chair and popped my ear-buds into their home. And then I heard it, the scream. I think you know the rest.

I blinked the tears away; I didn't know wolves could cry. They are surrounding me now, Sam Uley is the biggest, jet black, and could easily be mistaken for a bear. Then there is Paul and Jared, around the same size, Jared is dark silver, Paul is brown lighter over his face. Collin is red-brown and slim. And there's Brady, the easiest one to recognize. His fur is dark, ashy brown.

Brady: _So that's what really happened…_

Collin: _That's so horrible_

Paul: _You basically killed her yourself!_

Sam, Brady, Collin, Jared: _Paul!_

Me: _How do you get human again?_

Instantly I know, this memory thing is kind-of handy sometimes. I run away from them, I am so fast! The trees blur by like simple blades of grass and now I am here. Behind my house, I think hard about my favorite memory, it is nighttime, I am in bed and they are on either side of me, taking turns reading the book.

"BANG!"

I am normal again! Whew, I look down and remember, and naked! I am so glad I am at the backdoor. I am very graceful now, and I bound up the steps and slowly open the door. And run upstairs to my room. I grab some clothes and tug them on quickly.

My life is so different now! It will never be the same. But the whole 'no age' thing is definitely a plus. I look at myself in the mirror, I am ripped! I have four pack abbs! My arms look like they could lift a truck, but it's weird, I am still 5'1. Looking from their eyes now I realize what a small wolf I am. I am the smallest wolf they have ever seen, even smaller than Leah.

I am really beautiful now, I mean, I thought I was okay pretty before, but now I am gorgeous, wild, a wolf. I giggle when I think of Dad and Aunt Bec's nickname for me, Little Wolf. It really fits like a charm.


End file.
